Ce qu'apporte l'amour
by Arbnore
Summary: Suite aux menaces de Reika, Kaori se met à séduire Ryô. Mais le ledenamin, d'une soirée bien arrosé, les deux partenaires se retrouvent dans le même lit...
1. Chapter 1

Allez Ryô, je peux venir avec toi! S'il te plaît! supplia Kaori.

Les deux partenaires venaient de dîner. Ryô était, comme à son habitude, affalé dans le divan en lisant un de ses magasines préférés. Quant à Kaori, elle, était debout, à supplier son partenaire d'accepter sa compagnie pour ce soir dans l'une de ses soirées.

Ce soir, Kaori avait envie de s'amuser. Depuis l'histoire "Kaïbara", rien n'avait tellement changé entre eux mais ce soir, Kaori espérait que cela change. En plus, avec l'ensemble qu'Eriko lui avait donné, la nettoyeuse était sûre de son coup. Il ne manquait plus qu'à son partenaire d'accepter sa compagnie, ce qui n'était pas gagné...

-Non et non! répliqua Ryô, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la soudaine envie que nourrissait sa partenaire à l'accompagner.

-Pourquoi pas! Je viendrai avec ou sans ton accord! lança Kaori, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

_-Je le savais, se dit Ryô. Elle ne m'écoute jamais!_

Kaori monta les escaliers et alla immédiatement dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et prit les vêtements que son amie styliste lui avait confiés. L'ensemble se constituait d'une jupe noire, fendue d'un côté et d'un chemisier blanc. Ceux-ci allaient très bien avec les bottes noires. Kaori s'habilla en vitesse et alla dans la salle de bain se faire une beauté. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas se maquiller, la jeune femme avait reçu de précieux conseils en la matière de la part de ses amies. Elle leur avait promis que ce soir, elle allait mettre tout en oeuvre pour séduire son partenaire.

Avec un peu de rose sur ses lèvres et du mascara sous les yeux, Kaori était resplendissante. Elle redescendit au salon, en criant:

-Je suis prête!

Ryô se retourna et fut subjugué par une telle beauté. Ces vêtements, pourtant "simple", mettaient en valeur la jeune femme. Dans son regard, on pouvait y lire toute sorte de choses, du désir entre autre mais aussi et surtout de l'amour. Ryô savait ce que sa partenaire attendait de lui, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait le lui donner. L'erreur qu'il avait commis, lors de la bataille contre Kaïbara, était de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. C'était seulement après que Ryô s'en était rendu compte. Ryô avait bien réfléchi à la situation et s'était dit que rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux. Jamais. Il s'était promis de résister à Kaori. Mais là, devant ce sourire magnifique, devant ce corps si parfait, comment arriverait-il à résister?

_-Non mon vieux! Tu ne peux pas flancher maintenant! se dit-il._

Bien que Ryô se calma (mentalement), son "ami", lui, fit irruption. Son pantalon le serrait tellement fort, que Ryô en avait mal. Il espérait que sa partenaire n'ait rien vu, mais, malheureusement ou heureusement, Kaori posa un regard sur la...chose. Elle rougit fortement tandis qu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-_Alors comme ça, je ne te fais aucun effet! Et bien cher partenaire, tu vas souffrir ce soir!_

-Tu me trouves comment? demande t-elle à Ryô.

Tout en disant cela, Kaori s'était approchée de Ryô en se déhanchant sensuellement.

Ryô se posait beaucoup de questions. Où était passée sa partenaire? Que lui arrivait-elle? Si maintenant, elle même se mettait à le séduire, comment ferait-il pour ne pas craquer?

-Tu es malade Ryô? Tu es brûlant! s'inquiéta Kaori. En disant cela, elle avait posé une main sur le front de Ryô.

-Non,...euh, ça va aller..., répondit son partenaire, il fait juste... très chaud...

-Avec le climatiseur? Tu dois sûrement être malade!

-Non! Je vais bien...

Souriante, Kaori lui demanda:

-Bon, on peut y aller alors?

-Hum...

_-Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que je me suis fais piéger? pensa Ryô en fermant la porte devant lui. (NDB: piéger ? meuh non c'est juste une idée mdr) _

Kaori avait décidé d'aller en boîte. Même si cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, Ryô avait suivi sa partenaire en voyant des hommes lui faire les yeux doux. Et comble de tout, Kaori leur répondait par un sourire.

-Non mais, elle me fait quoi là! se disait Ryô, lançant des regards meurtriers aux "prétendants".

Quand ils entrèrent dans le "Dance", tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Des regards jaloux et des regards admiratifs. Les jeunes femmes se trouvant dans la boîte, essayèrent d'attirer l'attention de Ryô mais celui-ci était trop occupé à regarder sa partenaire entourée d'homme. Il sentit la colère l'envahir mais ne fit rien. Il devait se contrôler.

Du côté de Kaori, elle en avait marre de ces pots de colle. Pourquoi son partenaire ne faisait rien? Il ne montrait aucun signe de jalousie et cela l'attristait beaucoup. Mais Kaori n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ce soir, elle allait tout faire pour le séduire. Kaori alla donc rejoindre son cavalier, qui était assis à une table. Elle commanda une bouteille de champagne sous le regard étonnée de Ryô.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas boire? s'interloqua Ryô.

-Et pourquoi pas? s'indigna Kaori, je ne suis plus une petite fille, Ryô!

-Ca, tu sais me le montrer..., murmura Ryô.

-Tu disais? demanda Kaori, en prenant la bouteille que lui tendait le "serveur".

-Moi! Rien, rien...

Kaori commença à boire. D'abord un verre, puis un autre, puis un autre et ce fut toute la bouteille qui fut engloutit par la nettoyeuse. Les effets du champagne commencèrent à se montrer. Kaori se leva, prit Ryô par le bras et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Sous les regards envieux de l'assemblée, les deux jeunes gens dansèrent.

Entre clins d'oeils, déhanchement sexy et caresses langoureuses que lui prodiguait Kaori, Ryô ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il allait devenir fou si elle continuait à le titiller de cette manière, il ne savait plus comment réagir, son self-control étant mis à rude épreuve! Une échappatoire ! Il lui fallait une porte de sortie, et cela très vite sinon…et puis… Contre toute attente, Ryô embrassa à pleine bouche sa partenaire, (NDB : ben il a une drôle de façon de résister notre Ryô dis donc lol) (NDA: C'est originale! mdr), un langoureux baiser qui en disait long sur les effets produits par Kaori sur notre nettoyeur. Après tout comment pouvait-il lui résister? Le baiser s'intensifia de plus belle quand Kaori passa délicatement ses bras autour du cou de Ryô. Celui-ci ne savait plus où il était, il avait senti comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir la nuque puis le dos au moment où elle avait passé ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Il ne voyait plus personne autour de lui, à l'exception de sa partenaire. Ils étaient seuls, il était avec elle, et le monde était en train de lui appartenir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour aucune autre femme, non jamais….

-Viens, tout le monde nous regarde... Viens..., lui dit Kaori le tirant par le bras.

Les rayons du soleil traversaient les fenêtres de la chambre dans laquelle il y avait deux grandes armoires qui se trouvaient, chacune, séparées. Le grand lit en forme de cœur était disposé au milieu de la chambre tandis qu'un tapis rouge était placé juste devant le lit. La chambre était magnifique, bien que celle-ci soit une chambre d'hôtel et qu'elle servait juste aux amoureux d'un soir.

Le lit bougea, ce qui nous laissait deviner que quelqu'un y était allongé. Un homme... et une jeune femme. Le premier qui ouvrit les yeux, fut l'homme. Il regarda la chambre sans la connaître. Il en fut très surpris mais essaya de se rendormir en pensant faire un rêve. La soirée d'hier soir avait été très mouvementée et l'alcool avait été au rendez-vous. La soirée aurait du être comme les autres et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas été. Pourquoi? Parce que sa partenaire avait été avec lui. Ryô ne se souvenait plus très bien de la soirée mais des flashs lui revenait.

-_Ryô_

Des soupirs. Des baisers. Un slow, une danse. Et sa partenaire... Ryô se souvint alors que sa partenaire et lui s'étaient embrassés. ILS S'ETAIENT EMBRASSES (NDB: il a vraiment le réveil difficile).

-La danse, le baiser et puis? Plus rien. Le noir total. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, se demanda Ryô, au bord de la crise de nerf.

-_Ryô _

_-Kaori_

Ryô secoua sa tête. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé après le slow? Après que sa partenaire lui avait demandé de le suivre? Il ne savait pas.

_-Ryô..._

Et puis, pourquoi ses soupirs lui venait en tête? Les yeux grands ouvert, Ryô sauta de son lit et son teint devint blême.

-Non, je n'ai quand même pas fait... CA!

Ryô ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais quand il s'était leva, le drap qui le recouvrait et qui recouvrait la jeune femme à côté de lui, avait glissé et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus.

Après un petit moment, Ryô s'en rendit compte et, tellement surpris, il n'osa faire un geste. Qui était cette demoiselle? Son corps était parfait. Il avait la sensation de la connaître et puis, une idée lui vint en tête.

La jeune femme se retourna et Ryô put voir son visage. Un visage d'ange. Pourtant, en cet instant, le nettoyeur aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où ailleurs, mais pas ici.

La jeune femme avait les cheveux bruns, coupe garçon...

-NON,...


	2. Chapter 2

-NON,...

Ryô n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa partenaire était là, étendue à ses côtés et comble de tout, nue. Il eût un rictus bizarre... ou plutôt, pervers. Ses mains s'avancèrent vers le corps de Kaori, mais avant de poser ses mains sur cet ange, il stoppa.

-Tu ne dois pas en profiter, se dit-il, en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Alors qu'il prenait de nouvelles résolutions, son "meilleur ami" se manifesta. Ryô se rapprocha encore plus de Kaori, ce qui eût pour effet d'augmenter son désir. Il se risqua à poser une main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire et la secoua un peu. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille pour qu'il se calme et en même temps, ils devaient parler de... CA.

Kaori émergea de son sommeil, elle regarda la pièce avec étonnement. Comme Ryô, la nettoyeuse ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Son regard se posa alors sur Ryô, qui la regardait les yeux ronds.

-Ah Ryô,... RYÔ, cria Kaori.

Ryô détourna son regard, prit sur le fait. Kaori, quant à elle, ne comprit pas très bien mais en s'obervant, elle comprit avec effroi pourquoi son partenaire avait détourné les teux. Elle était nue. En vitesse, elle prit le drap qui se trouvait à sa gauche, et se cacha. Bien malgré elle, Kaori rougit.

Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, mais elle savait qu'elle devait partir de cette chambre. N'importe où. Regardant de gauche à droite, elle vit une porte avec une pancarte: Salle de bain.

En bafouillant, Kaori dit, sans pour autant regarder son partenaire:

-Je... je dois... aller me rafraîchir un peu...

-Euh... oui...

Ryô ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Il se trouvait vraiment dans de salle drap (NDB : c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire lol). En plus, sa partenaire l'avait surpris pendant qu'il la regardait alors qu'elle était endormie. Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrivait quà lui. C'est ce qu'il se demanda.

-Dans quel bordel est ce que je me suis encore fourré, se demanda Ryô, en soupirant.

Du côté de Kaori. Elle devinait ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ryô et elle. Le problème était qu'elle ne souvenait de rien, enfin presque... Les seuls souvenirs qu'ils lui restaient de la nuit dernière, étaient des soupirs. Kaori n'arrivait pas à les chasser de sa tête. Puis vint la tristesse. Bien que la nettoyeuse avait eu envie que les choses changent entre Ryô et elle, elle aurait voulu avancer par étape et non, dès le premier soir, faire... CA.

-Ma première fois! Je ne m'en souviens pas, murmura t-elle, en se regardant devant le miroir qui se trouvait face à elle.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Alors que les larmes coulaient, et que la jeune femme ne faisait rien pour les arrêter, elle se dit pour elle-même:

-Tout ça à cause de Reika...(NDB, ben manquait plus qu'elle pfffff)(Nda: et ben viiiii! mdr)

Flash-Back:

Miki et Kaori étaient assises au bar, en parlant de tout et de rien. La clochette annonça qu'un client arrivait. Les deux jeunes femmes furent surprises de constater que la cliente n'était autre que Reika. Elle ne venait pas souvent ici, au Cat's Eye.

-Beaucoup de travail, disait-elle.

Reika , après avoir saluer les deux jeunes femmes, s'avança immédiatement vers Kaori), le regard déterminé. Kaori se retourna vers elle, souriante. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Reika la regardait bizarrement.

L'ex-policière annonça, avec une voix neutre:

-J'ai l'intention de séduire Ryô!

Kaori, qui était entrain de boire son café, failli s'étouffer avec et reccracha tout. Quoi! Reika avait l'intention de séduire Ryô! Jamais elle ne l'aurait crû. Pourtant, elle savait depuis le début que la détective était amoureuse de son partenaire, mais elle avait crû, naivement, que celle-ci avait abandonné l'idée de lui "voler" Ryô.

-Quelle idiote, se dit Kaori.

-Je sais que quelque chose s'est passé entre toi et Ryô, Kaori, mais comme tu ne fais rien pour "l'avoir", je crois que j'ai une chance avec..., commença Reika, souriante.

Mais la jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase, Miki la coupa:

-Kaori peut avoir Ryô quand elle veut!

Reika se tourna vers Miki, elle répliqua vivement:

-Tu le penses vraiment!

-Oui, et je crois ou plutôt j'en suis sûre, que Kaori a déjà eu Ryô!

Le sourire de Reika s'effaça. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Y'avait-il eu des changements sans qu'elle ne le sache?

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont ensemble...?

-Je veux juste dire que tu n'es au courant de rien, ma pauvre Reika! Ce qui s'est passé sur le bateau de Kaïbara...

-Il ne s'est rien passé! Ryô me l'aurait dit, trancha Reika, sentant la colère l'envahir.

Ce fut au tour de Kaori de répondre:

-Ryô ne parle jamais de ses sentiments, et tu le sais très bien! Pour ce qui est de séduire Ryô, je vais te dire une bonne chose, tu n'as aucune chance!

Miki et Reika, furent surprise de cette réponse. Kaori était si réservée d'habitude et là, c'était comme si elle disait ouvertement qu'elle aimait Ryô.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Reika, qui n'abandonnerait jamais:

-C'est ce qu'on verra... Kaoru! (NDA: Kaoru est le prénom que Ryô utilise dans le mangas pour désigner Kaori, en tant... qu'homme! lol)

Sur ce, Reika s'en alla, fière de son intervention. Kaori ne fit rien pour répliquer ou l'arrêter. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose.

Se retournant vers sa meilleure amie, et l'air suppliante, la moitié de City Hunter l'implora:

-Tu m'aideras...?

-Bien sur ma chérie, lui répondit simplement Miki.

Fin du Flash-Back.

Kaori était en larmes. Elle devait être heureuse non, d'avoir eu Ryô. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle aurait tellement voulu que cela se passe autrement. Et puis, qu'allait-elle dire à Miki? Allait-elle lui dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé? Non, sûrement pas, Ryô ne voudrait pas...

La nettoyeuse se reprit. Ryô et elle devaient parler. Elle se mit de l'eau sur le visage, prit un peignoir qu'elle trouva accroché sur le mur et sortit de la salle de bain. Ryô était déjà habillé et il semblait l'attendre.

Quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il s'assit sur le lit, neutre. Rien ne pouvait transparaître sur son visage. Aucune émotion, rien. Pourtant, quand il se retourna et qu'il vit les yeux rougis de sa Kaori, une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

Sans réfléchir, il posa une question qui déstabilisa beaucoup la jeune femme:

-Tu regrettes vraiment de L'avoir fait avec moi, au point d'en pleurer, Kaori?


End file.
